degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/Bruised
In a small town lies Kaijo High School. It's an ordinary high school with ordinary students. At the school, students are required to join a club in order to pass the year. 7 students make up the Culture Club and this is their story... Culture Shock II.'episode 9.'Bruised It wasn't like Kieran to be so quiet. He was usually friendly and outgoing when he was with the other members of the club. Over the last week though, he'd been different, quieter, more closed off. Ever since he'd walked in with the cut on his cheek, he'd changed. '' '''Ash: '''Hey, you in there? ''Kieran looks up Kieran: 'Huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm here '''Ash: '''You ok? '''Kieran: '''I'm fine '''Ash: '''You seem off lately. Are you sure there's nothing wrong? '''Kieran: '''Everything's ok, honestly. I'm all good ''Kieran smiles 'Ash: '''Ok ''The next day During the past week, there had been no sighting of Tori. Nothing. The teens had continued to search for her but as the police scaled down their search, so did the teens. They had stopped camping out at Lizzy's and stopped the 24/7 searches. Now they focused their efforts on handing out flyers and using the weekends to search for their lost friend. They hadn't given up hope of finding her but as each day passed, they knew that the chances of finding her decreased. 'Yazzy: '''Hey guys '''Gegi: '''Hey. How was your date last night? '''Yazzy: '''It was amazing!! He took me to a lovely restaurant that was nestled in the city center. Honestly it was so romantic. '''Gegi: '''It sounds like it! I need to meet him at some point '''Yazzy: '''Definitely! Perhaps we can double date if Cam ever comes for a visit '''Gegi: '''It's unlikely, he's pretty absorbed in his uni already apparently. I probably won't see him until August and that's months away. I'm not waiting that long to meet your new guy, I don't have the- '''Yazzy: '''Have the what? '''Gegi: '''Oh nothing. So yeah, I need to meet him soon '''Yazzy: '''I'll arrange something ''Lizzy enters 'Lizzy: '''The princess has arrived '''Gegi: '''Hello '''Lizzy: '''I'm so annoyed today '''Yazzy: '''What's new? '''Lizzy: '''Very funny. You remember how I told you that my mom had fixed it so that as long as my grades were good, there was a spot for me at my brother's uni? '''Gegi: '''Yeah '''Lizzy: '''Now that I'm in my senior year, she's started pressuring me. I know she wants the best and I am going to study but like it's only April. The new year has barely started. There's nothing to fucking study for yet '''Yazzy: '''That sucks. '''Lizzy: '''At least I'm not invisible anymore but I want to be able to enjoy my senior year, not spend it studying '''Gegi: '''Talk to her about it '''Lizzy: '''I will. I'm hoping she'll just chill but if she doesn't I'll try and get my point across. '''Gegi: '''I hope everything works out ok '''Lizzy: '''Thanks ''Hunter enters 'Hunter: '''Hie '''Lizzy: '''Who let the dog in '''Hunter: '''Bye Lizzy '''Lizzy: '''Oh you're leaving? ''Hunter looks at her speechless 'Hunter: '''Anyway.... I have big news! '''Lizzy: '''You're gay '''Hunter: '''Aside from that. I've got a huge audition for a TV show! '''Yazzy: '''I didn't know you acted '''Hunter: '''There's a lot of things you don't know about me '''Lizzy: '''I'd rather it stayed that way '''Hunter: '''I'm really excited! I've been trying for years to get an audition like this '''Yazzy: '''When's the audition? '''Hunter: '''Next week over in the city. Do you guys want to come support me '''Lizzy: '''No fucking way '''Gegi: '''Sure! We'd love to ''Lizzy sighs 'Ash: '''Hey guys '''Lizzy: '''Finally '''Ash: '''I need your help '''Yazzy: '''With what '''Ash: '''It's Kieran's birthday tomorrow. He's going to be 18. '''Gegi: '''I didn't know it was going to be his birthday '''Ash: '''I only remebered from last year. He hasn't even talked about it '''Hunter: '''We should do something '''Ash: '''That's why I'm here. I want to get into his apartment and decorate it so we can surprise him or something. He's not going to be there until later. '''Yazzy: '''Don't you have a key? '''Ash: '''No and he doesn't have a spare anymore. He got rid of it the last time we broke in. '''Lizzy: '''Fun times '''Yazzy: '''So how are we going to set stuff up if we don't have a key? '''Lizzy: '''Easy. I'll break us in for real. '''Yazzy: '''I'm going into the city after this to try and find Tori. Do any of you want to come wth me '''Gegi: '''I can't. I've got somewhere to be '''Lizzy: '''I'll come. I need to buy a new hairpin if I'm gonna be breaking locks later ''Later in the city 'Lizzy: '''Where were you planning on looking? '''Yazzy: '''I was thinking of going to that music store she took us once '''Lizzy: '''Oh I remember that. Tori has always said she loves visiting this place, especially when she's feeling down '''Yazzy: '''Exactly. That's why I'm hoping she'll be here ''They enter the shop 'Lizzy: '''Do you see her? '''Yazzy: '''I wasn't expecting to see her. I was more interested in asking the shop owner if he'd seen her recently '''Lizzy: '''Oh '''Yazzy: '''Hey I was wandering if you'd seen a girl caled Tori lately. She comes in here a lot, she's the same age as us, sometimes wearing this uniform. '''Shop Owner: '''Doesn't sound familiar. Do you have a picture? '''Lizzy: '''Uh yeah, I do. Here ''Lizzy shows the owner a picture of Tori 'Shop Owner: '''Oh I know her. I haven't seen her in a while. Probably about 10 days. '''Yazzy: '''Do you know what day specifically? '''Shop Owner: '''Ummm. It was the day the kids all went back to school. I remember because I asked her if she should be in school '''Lizzy: '''What did she say? '''Shop Owner: '''She said she no longer went to school. '''Yazzy: '''Did she say anything about where she was going? '''Shop Owner: '''Something about going far away. She was being really vague. '''Lizzy: '''She's actually missing '''Shop Owener: '''I had no idea '''Yazzy: '''It's ok. Thanks for your help. Hopefully we'll find her ''They leave the shop 'Lizzy: '''So she ran away? '''Yazzy: '''I guess so. I don't understand why she would run away. I thought everything was ok '''Lizzy: '''So did I. Perhaps there was more going on in her life than what she wanted us to know. '''Yazzy: '''Do you think she'll ever come home? '''Lizzy: '''I really don't know. I just hope she's ok. '''Yazzy: '''Hey, isn't that Gegi? '''Lizzy: '''Yeah, what's she doing here? '''Yazzy: '''I don't know. '''Lizzy: '''Hey Gegi! '''Gegi: '''Ok...I can't talk right now, I'll call back later. Thanks. '''Yazzy: '''Gegi! '''Gegi: '''Hey! I didn't expect to see you guys here '''Yazzy: '''We said we were coming up to the city. How come you're here. '''Gegi: '''I just had to do something '''Lizzy: '''Are you free now or... '''Gegi: '''I've still got some more stuff to do. I'll see you guys later '''Lizzy: '''Yeah, see you later ''Gegi runs off 'Lizzy: '''That was weird '''Yazzy: '''Tell me about it ''That night outside Kieran's apartment 'Ash: '''Are we all here? '''Yazzy & Gegi: '''Yep '''Lizzy: '''I wouldn't miss an oppurtunity to break something of Kieran's '''Ash: '''You know we are actually setting up his birthday don't you? This isn't just about breaking in '''Lizzy: '''It is to me '''Hunter: '''I'm here '''Lizzy: '''Eww '''Ash: '''Ok, Lizzy, unlock the door ''Lizzy cracks her knuckles 'Lizzy: '''Time to shine ''It takes Lizzy about 30 seconds to open up the door 'Lizzy: '''My work is done '''Ash: '''Thanks. '''Yazzy: '''Something doesn't seem right '''Ash: '''No it doesn't. Let's go inside ''They enter the apartment 'Lizzy: '''Where's the light switch, it's too dark ''Yazzy hits the light 'Ash: '''This isn't right '''Gegi: '''Whoa '''Ash: '''Where's all his stuff? ''The apartment is completely empty 'Hunter: '''Kieran certainly lives the minimalist life '''Ash: '''Something's wrong. I need to speak to him '''Lizzy: '''Call him '''Ash: '''I will ''Ash calls Kieran's phone '''Kieran: ''(on phone) Hey '''Ash: '''Hey. '''Kieran: '(on phone) ''Everything ok? '''Ash: '''I was just wondering where you were '''Kieran: '(on phone) ''I'm just back at my apartment. '''Lizzy: '''Oh snap '''Kieran: '(on phone) ''Do you need anything? '''Ash: '''No no, I was just making sure everything's ok '''Kieran: '(on phone) ''Yeah, yeah, everything's fine. I love you '''Ash: '''I love you too. Bye ''Ash hangs up '''Yazzy: '''What's going on? Category:Blog posts